1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable reel assembly and in particular to an improved mating pair of hub members which readily adjust the reel for width and lockingly secures the assembly together.
2. The Prior Art
There are a good number of known reel assemblies which can be taken apart for storage or size adjustment. Examples of these known reel assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,013,588; 1,265,110; 1,679,573; 2,312,899; 2,695,142; 3,301,500; and 3,822,841. Most of the known assemblies have a number of specific disadvantages including both the number of parts required and the difficulty in actually disassembling and reassembling the reel. Also, many of the prior art devices cannot readily be adjusted in width to accommodate different sizes of stock on the assembled reel.